


Spectral Summer Days

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [4]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Fucking Machines, Gags, Human/Monster Romance, I guess loose necrophilia but they are a ghost okay, No One Has Time For Gender When They're Dead, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Teratophilia, cunninglus, there aint no body involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 4Ghost/specter | Cunninglus | Fucking Machine | GagsWhat do you do when you end up with a dead person as an unexpected roommate? Well, you either learn to live with it, or move out. Harper has learned to do just that, and has even begun a would-be relationship with her ghostly counterpart. One hot summer day they decide to break in a new toy that they've both been eager to get their hands on...





	Spectral Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, consider donating and buying me a [Ko-Fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/thegoblinwitch)! I appreciate every little bit of support and it helps me to be able to put out more original content during these seasonal 'challenge/prompt' times of year so I have have more time to focus on my content~

Harper sipped her iced-coffee slowly, reveling in the coolness as ice clinked in the glass. It was the peak of summer, when even early in the morning the heat was downright suffocating. Let alone in her old apartment, where the insulation was terrible, and her air conditioner had a bad tendency to go on the fritz. 

She let out a sigh, groaning to herself as she leaned forward, draping herself across her tiny kitchen table. 

She felt an eerie, cool tingle slip across her neck, brushing away the wisps of her brightly colored hair. Gooseflesh rose in the sensation’s wake as she shot up, sighing and crackling her neck before turning to glance back. 

“Finally… jeez, the heat must be getting to you too, huh? It never takes you this long to materialize…” 

Her gaze flicked to the person sitting on her kitchen counter, one knee pressed to their chest as the other swung low. She could vaguely see through the apparition.

The figure shook ruffled black hair from their face and smirked. “Yeah, this heat is madness. I may not be able to feel it, but it’s making being physical a bitch. Don’t think it’s gunna be happening today, sweetcheeks.” 

The woman pouted, giving them a glare and muttering under her breath for them stop calling her the nickname. 

The spectre had appeared around her apartment a few weeks after she had moved in. Occasionally moving things, attempting to make casual conversation... She even caught them using her stuff once in awhile, playing around with it, or reading her books. 

When she questioned them, she was informed they had died in the apartment a number of years ago. Since then, most tenants moved out relatively quickly, leaving the space empty.

They couldn’t recall their name any more. Or their gender for that matter. Apparently you’re just kind of stuck wearing what you die in. And really, who needs gender once you’re dead? 

So Harper made an agreement. She would stay, and even give them a nickname so they would, hopefully, not slip slowly into madness from not having an identity. So long as they stopped messing with her stuff all the time and pestering her.

She’d held up to her end of the bargain fine.

Them… not so much. 

At least they’d started doing things like making her coffee to wake up to, and running her baths to come home to after work. Who knew living in a haunted house could be so handy? 

Over time, they found that, on good days, when they had the energy to, they could fully materialize. 

It was in those days the two of them had started to become more. More than acquaintances. More than friends. 

Harper grumbled. The damned heat was ruining everything. It was her only day off that week and she had planned to spend it at home, tumbling in the sheets with her favorite haunt. 

The spectre, Blair as she had dubbed them, stared at her for a moment, before hopping down from the counter. Their feet never quite made contact with the ground, but they tried to keep appearances up. It kept from looking too unsettling to the living, after all. 

They pressed a hand to Harper’s back, concentrating hard so that they would come in contact with her. The cool, tingling sensation made the woman sigh, smiling up at the shadow of a human. 

“Sorry… But how about this… I’ll take care of you as long as possible and then we can break in those new toys you got.” 

A sly smile crept onto their face as they glanced at the woman. 

Harper’s eyes flicked up to them, a flush creeping up her neck and causing her ears to redden. 

“Stop watching when I order things.” 

The slight smile on her face showed her true feelings on the subject. She had made a point of looking at the machine dozens of times, leaving the tab open teasingly, so the spectre would know. 

Maybe today wasn’t a complete loss. 

Without any further hesitation, Harper rose from her seat, coffee long-since forgotten. 

Rushing to the bedroom, she found the package already unpacked, placed on the floor with a towel beneath for a little more comfort, as well as easier cleanup. 

Blair stood in the room, already waiting, a seductive grin plastered on their face. 

“You liar, you’ve been here setting stuff up. You can materialize just fine!” 

Harper crossed her arms, huffing at the spectre, who raised their palms in surrender. 

“I’m caught! I know how eager you’ve been and that… makes me eager too… can you blame me?” The lust in their eyes was apparent, and it made Harper squirm in her spot. 

Strutting over to her bed, she pulled her nightclothes from her body, sprawling on top of the covers. “Fine, I’ll forgive you… but only because you’re cute as fuck and make really good coffee.” 

Blair made their way over to the bed, crawling between her legs while staring up at her face. 

“I’m sure I’m good for more than coffee and eye candy.” 

Not giving Harper time to retort, they slid a tongue along her folds, sending cold tingles through her body. 

Gasps tore from her throat. The feeling of their mouth on her cunt was always a strange sensation, but never one she tired of. She’d never been able to call oral sex etherial before, but here she was. 

The tingling sensation slipped within her, parting her folds and filling her insides as a familiar heat swelled within her stomach. 

Sweat beaded across her body, the only relief from the horrid heat being their delightful ministrations in her cunt. 

She reached a hand down to slide into their hair but found her fingers slipping through. She glanced down and groaned at the sight of them flickered in and out, fading before her eyes. 

Between pants, she barely managed to huff out. 

“B-blair… you’re fading…” 

The spectre pulled away for only a moment, making a point to breathe out a cold breathe over her cunt and skin, letting it prickle under the sensation. 

“Yeah. Wasn’t lying about that part… Can still touch and move stuff, but I’m not gonna be able to keep a body up for long, sorry…” 

They mouthed at her cunt, warping her frustrated grumble into a keen of pleasure as they sucked at her clit. 

Finally pulling away, they stood up, offering her a hand before looking at it and cringing. Withdrawing it, they nodded to the machine propped on the floor. 

“C’mon sweetcheeks… I’d really like to fuck you before the day is out… this way I still can.”

Harper nodded eagerly and rose up on her elbow, making her way off the bed and onto the floor. 

She jolted when Blair appeared beside her, kneeling down and brushing a bright strand of hair from her cheek. “You wanna do this with the gag and cuffs? Give me full control? Or do you want to control things?” 

Harper felt her pulse quicken at the mere mention, silently thanking that they always asked. It was part of why she’d gotten so comfortable doing these things with them.

“I just want you. However you want me...”

Blair smiled, nodding in response and holding up the silicone ball gag. It was her favorite one; it didn’t hurt her teeth. How considerate.

Once it was secured around her head, the spectre looked into her eyes for acknowledgement. 

“Remember, if you need to stop, finger tap three times. If you can’t do that, foot on the floor three times.” 

She nodded and leaned her face into the extended hand as best as she could, only barely feeling a cool sensation tingle across her face as the hand passed through her. 

Within moments she placed her wrists behind her back, feeling the cool metal of the handcuffs click around them until they were just snug enough to keep her secure, without cutting off circulation. She experimentally tugged at them, satisfied with the tightness. 

She scooted back slightly, until her knees were comfortable on the towel, proceeding to lean down and letting her chest lay on the cool floor, her left cheek flush against the wood. She let out a deep breath through her nose. 

Her eyes closed as a familiar cool sensation traced over her back and rear, adjusting her slightly.

The next thing she knew, there was cool lubrication being dribbled over her ass and cunt, filling and covered both of her holes. 

She felt something cool prod at her, groaning happily as she felt Blair work both of her holes open in tandem. 

The sole perk of when they dematerialized was that they were no longer limited to a ‘human’ form. 

Tingling wisps worked both of her entrances open with practiced ease, teasing her just enough to make her whine around the gag. Saliva started to pool in her mouth, dribbling out the sides, around the gag slightly as she huffed, trying to complain and beg for more. 

Her frustration was understood, for within moments she felt the spectral wisps withdraw from her body, slipping around her and maneuvering her so that her hips were backing up, slightly raised. 

She felt the tips of the toys prod at her entrances, pressing slowly into her one at a time as Blair guided her onto the machine. 

A moan escaped her once she was filled by one of the toys, the other filling her halfway. 

She lay curled against the floor, letting the fullness within her settle, waiting for Blair to do with her as they wished. 

Steady pants escaped her and it felt like she was waiting for an eternity, when suddenly, she felt the machine whir to life, the toys slowly going into motion and alternating pressing into her. 

Keens ripped from her, strangled and desperate around her gag as she felt the toys work within her. 

She’d barely had a moment to realize the machine had come to life when she heard the dial click, the speed picking up as the toys increased their pace a tad, fucking into her more fervently. 

Harper groaned, pressing her hips back into the toy. A voice rolled through her mind, a cool tingle washing over her body. 

“We should have gotten this sooner… watching you get fucked like this… it’s a once in an afterlife experience, Harp… you’re fucking beautiful…”

Her body shuddered at the sensations, moaning around the gagging. She heard a third click, the machine suddenly turning onto it’s highest setting and fucking into her at a brutal pace. 

The heat in her core started to swell, her knees shaking below her, barely able to hold her hips up. 

She felt a cool sensation cradle her legs and hips, easing the strain so she could enjoy the sensation of the machine fucking her to completion.

The familiar voice rang through her mind again, as a shiver ran up her back while Blair touched her. 

“Cum for me, Harp… let me see you cum all over my cocks…” 

She loved when they talked like that. The mental image that it was actually them fucking her. It pulled her orgasm from her, drawing it out from the deepest parts of her. The machine fucked her through her orgasm, milking her of every ounce of pleasure until every one of her bones felt like it had turned to jelly. 

She let her weight rest on her chest and face against the floor, panting through her nose heavily.

She felt the tingling sensation over the mounds of her ass for a moment, rubbing her gently, until it guided her hips away. Finally fully collapsing on her stomach, she slumped forward, letting out a sigh. 

The sound of metal clinked in her ears and she felt her hands gain their movement back as the cuffs were removed, as gently as they had been put on. 

She slid her arms to her front slowly, winding them underneath her neck and crossing them as she lifted her head. She closed her eyes and widened her jaw, letting Blair remove the gag for her as well. 

It was all part of their routine. They enjoyed doing this for her and she enjoyed the little touches of aftercare. 

The gag slid from her mouth and she yawned, stretching her jaw before laying back down, her face resting on her arms. 

A cool breeze seemed to brush over her exposed body, sending a shiver across her in the otherwise warm room. 

Opening an eye, she spied the ghost, matching her pose and smiling at her only inches away as they sprawled out on their stomach across from her, their head on their crossed arms. They were still mostly transparent, but they were putting in an obvious effort to be visible for her during this moment. 

She returned the smile, tilting her face up so her chin rested on her arm as she looked at them. 

Her voice was tired but satisfied. “So… good purchase?”

Blair nodded, laughing loudly. “Yeah. Good purchase, sweetcheeks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Factoid: Harper gave Blair that nickname because she is a Blair Witch fanatic and it was the first 'supernatural' reference that wasn't distinctly gendered she could think of. Blair has never let her live it down, since they figured it out. 
> 
> ~
> 
> As always, remember to leave kudos and comments!  
They are much appreciated by us writers on this wonderful site, and they are my very lifeblood!


End file.
